1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical transmission apparatus.
2. Related Art
A transmission apparatus such as an optical module including an optical transmission medium and an optical device has been used in various fields. For example, in the field of a mobile phone, it has been increasingly required to change a signal transmission between internal circuits into light signal transmission as a countermeasure against requirement of higher speed for a short distance transmission in a mobile apparatus and a countermeasure against an electromagnetic noise.